Season 2, Episode 3
by JJCalbrahm
Summary: we follow the events of the last episode 2 or so years later.


Melrose Place

Continuation of Season 2, Episode 3

It's been two years since the events of season one Melrose Place. Ella is still Junior Publicist at WPK, and has been married to Jonah Miller for 6 months, Lauren is working with a new Surgeon at Wilshire Memorial, David and Morgan are now married and running Coles, Drew is working alongside Michael Mancini and has broken up with Riley, who is working with Ben, Amanda's ex-boyfriend, Jane opened a new high-end fashion retail store, Caleb is back at WPK; And a couple make their return on the new episode of Melrose Place.

**Cast:**

KATIE CASSIDY- ELLA SIMS

STEPHANIE JACOBS- LAUREN YUNG

JESSICA LUCAS- RILEY RICHMOND

SHAUN SIPOS- DAVID BRECK

MELLISA ORDWAY

NICK ZANO- DREW PRAGIN

VICTOR WEBSTER- CALEB BREWER

JUSTIN CHAMBERS- ANTHONT (TONY) CHAMBERS

RACHELLE LEFEVRE- DIANA MONTGOMERY

**also starring:**

HEATHER LOCKLEAR- AMANDA WOODWARD

THOMAS CALABRO- DR. MICHAEL MANCINI

JOSIE BISSETT- JANE ANDREWS

**Melrose place**

**"HERE WE GO AGAIN"**

**INT. JANES PENTHOUSE, MELROSE PLACE- MORNING**

It is early in the morning. Jane Andrews has a meeting with Anthony Chambers about leasing an apartment.

**JANE**

So how did you like the apartment? It's spacious isn't it?

**ANTHONY**

I've seen better.

**JANE**

(INSULTED)

Well there's the door. This isn't the only apartment complex in LA.

**Anthony stands from his chair as Jane walks to her door to show him out.**

**ANTHONY**

I never said I didn't want the apartment.

**JANE**

I'm confused. If you've seen better why do you want an apartment here?

**Anthony walks towards the window overlooking the pool.**

**ANTHONY**

(INTRIGUED)

Because of that.

**Jane walks towards the window and see's**** Caleb Brewer swimming in the pool. Hot Body, tight abs, cute ass.**

**JANE**

**(**SURPRISED)

I'll get the paper work.

**As Jane goes to grab the papers they sit down at her desk once more, and begin small talk.**

**JANE**

So what is it that you do Anthony?

**ANTHONY**

Please... call me Tony.

**JANE**

Okay. Tony, what do you do?

**TONY**

I'm a publisher. I work for a Johnson Book Publishing Firm In new York. The company has recently relocated to LA.

**JANE**

Wow, that sounds interesting. What kinds of Books do you Publish?

**TONY**

All sorts. Mostly up and coming writers.

**JANE**

(Looking for a pen)

Sounds interesting. I love to read. It used to be a hobby of mine to collect first edition books.

**TONY**

Really?

**JANE**

Yeah. I have a first edition _Great Gatsby._

**TONY**

I have a first edition Pride and Prejudice. They are very hard to come by.

**JANE**

(Handing him the pen)

Yes they are. Sign at the bottom and we'll be set.

**TONY**

OKAY. You know, I don't read too many classics, Why don't I bring it by when I get unpacked?

**JANE**

I couldn't possibly...

**TONY**

It's alright. I'll bring it by.

**Jane and Tony stand and extend their hands to shake.**

**JANE**

Well you're all set Tony. Here is the key. Welcome to Melrose Place.

**As he leaves Jane's Penthouse, he see's Caleb drying himself across the way. They come across each other. Tony waves seductively. Caleb smiles, waves and walks into his apartment.**

**EXT. WHILSHIRE MEMORIAL- MORNING (CONTINUOUS)**

While on her break, Lauren Yung browses through her iPhone. She sits on the steps of the building. Michael Mancini approaches her. She is easily irritated by his presence.

**LAUREN**

What do you want?

**MICHAEL**

Yung, I want you to come back on my team. Truth is you were my best resident.

**LAUREN**

I don't think so. What you did to me... is unforgivable. Hell, I barely know you and you have made my life a living hell.

**MICHAEL**

(Sits next to her)

Look... I get it. You're still mad. But I had my reasons for doing what I did. You were just caught in the crossfire.

**LAUREN**

(stands up infuriated)

There is no excuse for what you did to me. Drew may have forgave and forgotten, but I haven't. And trust me... I won't.

**Lauren stomps away. Michael is left sitting alone. His beeper goes off, and he immediately runs into the OR.**

**MICHAEL**

What happened?

**Drew applies pressure to the wound of a man. An emergency EMT stands next to him explaining what is happening.**

**EMT**

He was found with a gunshot wound to the chest. His vital signs are stable but its steadily declining.

**MICHAEL**

Thanks I got it from here.

**Later Michael comes out from the OR with Drew, who was assisting him. **

**DREW**

Dr, Mancini I know we are in good terms now, but I just can't be here.

**They walk through the hallways**

**MICHAEL**

Drew you and Yung, are the best I've worked with. She has already quit this team. You can't quit on me too.

**DREW**

I forgave you and I think that that is all I needed. Besides I love working with kids. That's where I need to be.

**MICHAEL**

**(**Turning to Drew, stopping him in his tracks)

Tell you what Pragin. Get Lauren to join my team again and not only will I give you your old job back, but I will also recommend you for lead physician of Critical Care in the children's ward.

**DREW**

That will be impossible. Lauren wants nothing to do with you. Or me for that matter. Ever since I joined your team... she thinks I stabbed her in the back.

**MICHAEL**

To be fair, you sort of did. But It's not my problem. I want Lauren back. I don't care how but you're going to do it.

**Michael leaves Drew standing in the hallway. Drew looks pensive.**

**INT. ELLA'S OFFICE. WPK. DAY. (CONTINUOUS)**

**Ella is in her office looking through some papers when the office phone next to her computer begins to ring.**

**ELLA**

Hello?

**Jonah Miller, her husband and ex-resident of Melrose Place is on the other line**

**JONAH V.O**

Hey babe!

**ELLA**

Oh god Jonah, how may times do I have to tell you not to call me babe. It makes me feel cheap.

**JONAH**

I'm sorry. Cheap you are not.

**Ella**

So what time are you getting home. I was hoping we'd go out for a romantic dinner then head home for some pure, unadulterated fun!

**JONAH**

Actually that's what I wanted to talk about.

**ELLA**

**(**DISAPPOINTED)

Let me guess... You aren't coming.

**JONAH**

I'm not going. I was about to get on the plane and I got a call from the heads at the studio. Apparently they want us to finish this film as soon as possible.

**Ella does not respond**

**JONAH**

Ell? Are you mad?

**ELLA**

No. I'm just really disappointed. This is not how I pictured my marriage going, Hell! I didn't even picture myself married.

**JONAH**

I know but everything will be alright. I'll come home soon and after I do we can go on a real honeymoon.

**ELLA**

Fine, but I want a nice and relaxing weekend Porto Cervo. You know I love Italy.

**JONAH**

WOW! Sounds pricey.

**ELLA**

You, my friend are a big shot director. I was your manager when you got this gig remember. I know what your salary is.

**Her assistant Bree, a slender young woman in her early 20's, dark black hair, brown eyes, walks through the door interrupting Ella's phone conversation.**

**ELLA**

**(**TO BREE)

Haven't you heard of knocking?

**BREE**

Sorry I didn't realize you were on the phone.

**Ella goes back to her phone conversation with Jonah. She then hears someone yelling for Jonah in the background for Jonah.**

**ELLA**

Are they calling you back already?

**JONAH**

Elle, we're pressed on time, but I'll call you later, okay babe.

**ELLA**

(DISAPPOINTED YET AGAIN)

Fine!

**JONAH**

I'll call you tonight,

**Ella hangs up the phone and Bree walks in.**

**BREE**

I'm sorry to interrupt you Ella, but Caleb wants to speak to you.

**ELLA**

(LOOKING THROUGH SOME PAPERS)

Tell him I'm busy.

**BREE**

He says it's really important. It's about The Roland Account.

**ELLA**

**(**SURPRISED)

The Roland Account? Jonathan Roland dropped WPK years ago. What could Caleb want to talk about that account?

**Bree leaves and Ella stands to get the Roland Account in the filing system. She is looking Fabulous as always in a blue Silk dress and black pumps.**

**INT. CALEB'S OFFICE. WPK. DAY (CONTINOUS)**

**Ella steps into Caleb's office who has been in charge of the WPK offices in LA once more. He looks stunning in a black suit. He is overlooking the staff at the top of the stairs When Ella walks in.**

**ELLA**

Caleb! You wanted to talk to me?

**CALEB**

The Roland Account. I need to talk to you about it.

**ELLA**

(PUZZLED)

Okay?

**Caleb sits down in his chair behind the desk and Ella takes a seat in front of him.**

**CALEB**

After Amanda was put in prison she took the company with her. Half of our clients refused to be any part of WPK. Including the then, up and coming Fashion Designer Jonathan Roland.

**ELLA**

I know, he was my client. Roland was one of the people Amanda embezzled funds from.

**CALEB**

Yeah well I want him back.

**ELLA**

How are you planning to do that? Last time I spoke to him he was enraged. He swore he would never come back to WPK.

**CALEB**

Yeah well he has a new MEN'S clothing line that is sure to be a sure winner. We need him back.

**ELLA**

**(**Sarcastically)

So go get him. You are in charge of WPK aren't you?

**CALEB**

Funny**. ** It's not that simple. I, ah...had a thing with him when he was here.

**ELLA**

So what new?

**CALEB**

You knew about that?

**ELLA**

Please, everyone around here knew. You think the little people down there can't look up here? Especially when the curtains are open.

**CALEB**

It doesn't matter; the point is WPK could use him. Our image was tarnished by Amanda and clients need to see that she is no longer part of WPK LA.

**ELLA**

Caleb, it doesn't matter who's in charge. I know Roland, and he's going to want us to beg.

**CALEB**

I knew that, that's why I'm putting you in charge of re-recruiting him.

**ELLA**

Wait a minute, you can't be serious. He will...

**Caleb interrupts Ella**

**CALEB**

I don't care. You have 24 hours.

**Ella gets up to walk out indignantly**

**CALEB**

And Ella sweetie... If you don't come back with a signed contract by tomorrow afternoon, you're FIRED!

**Ella looks at Caleb in disbelief, and immediately walks out. Caleb sits back down feeling triumphant, and starts typing on his computer.**

**EXT/INT. COLE'S. DAY. (CONTINUOUS)**

**Ella is waiting for Jonathan Roland. Lauren Yung, her friend, appears in front of her in scrubs. Lauren is on her break from the hospital.**

**LAUREN**

Ella!

**ELLA**

Lauren, hey! Are you off work?

**LAUREN**

Lunch break. This was the only half decent place I could think of for food.

**ELLA**

You better hope Morgan isn't waiting tables.

**LAUREN**

God! I hope not. You know ever since she and David got married she does nothing but flaunt it.

**ELLA**

Take that as a compliment. The girl is obviously threatened by you.

**LAUREN**

No, she just hates me. Besides David and I are done.

**ELLA**

So you mean to tell me that after all this time you have lost all interest in David?

**LAUREN**

It doesn't matter. He's married, and life goes on.

**Ella's Blackberry begins to ring. She answers**

**ELLA**

HELLO- Yes, this is she- great, can you tell him I'm waiting for him at Cole's, on...- What? So he's not coming- Fine- Yeah Tell him I'll meet him there at eight.

**LAUREN**

Work?

**ELLA**

(PUTTING HER PHONE IN HER PHONE)

Yeah. My one o'clock just canceled. Do you want to grab lunch? I have time for sulking.

**Lauren laughs and they both go into Cole's Smiling.**

**Now inside Cole's, they are greeted and seated. Lauren orders ****Butternut Squash Soup while Ella orders a Caesar Salad.**

**LAUREN**

How are things going with you and Jonah?

**ELLA**

I spoke to him this morning. He was supposed to come home for a week, but he had to stay to finish filming a few scenes.

**LAUREN**

You don't sound too happy.

**ELLA**

I am. It's just that when we got married I thought we would spend every second together and then he flies off to Australia for a new movie.

**LAUREN**

Hun, it's his job. You have to support him; he's your husband now.

**ELLA**

Lauren this is modern day L.A. You know when I said "I DO" I knew our lives would be too busy. I knew our work was going to get in a way, but I thought we would at least be together. I would be President of WPK by now, running everything, and he... he would be filming "Life in Reverse 2"

**LAUREN**

**"**THE DAY HE MET ELLA"

**Ella gives Lauren a critical look dismissing her comment.**

**LAUREN**

Sorry. But you two are married now and both of you have to figure out how to get past this long distance marriage thing.

**ELLA**

I guess. Buy anyways how work is, how's the new Doc.

**LAUREN**

Diana is one of the leading Neural Surgeons at the hospital. Dr. Mancini is nothing next to her.

**ELLA**

I'm really happy everything worked out for you. Have you spoken to Drew?

**LAUREN**

NO. What he did, was unforgivable. I put my ass on the line for him, so he could go back to Michael. I just... I feel too used to allow yet another person to step on me.

**ELLA**

Not to be nosy or anything, but I think Drew is genuinely sorry for everything.

**LAUREN**

I want to hear that coming from him. As much as I am to blame for our friendship gone badly, I'm not going to be the one to apologize.

**ELLA**

I know what you mean.

**Ella's phone begins to vibrate. She fishes it out from her purse.**

**It's a message from work.**

**ELLA**

Lauren I have to go, Caleb wants me back at the office immediately.

**LAUREN**

Yeah sure.

**ELLA**

(Standing from her seat and grabbing her purse)

You can have my salad. I'll see you back at Melrose.

**They wave goodbye to each other and smile. Lauren's food arrives and she begins to eat.**

**EXT. WEST BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL. DAY (CONTINOUS)**

**Riley Richmond has started a new foundation to help students in need of help for their education. With her partner Ben Brinkley They have established many centers where children can go and have a richer learning experience.**

**At the library at West Beverly Hills High Riley is behind a podium speaking to the students about lending a helping hand.**

**RILEY**

There are children who are in need of a better education. Crenshaw High, for example has very low test scores, and a bad reputation for Gang violence. There are about 700,000 plus kids under 17 nationwide in gangs. The Richmond/ Brinkley Foundation will help with these problems currently in our school systems by allowing schools more access to funds for art, music, and much more. But... We can't do it alone. We need anyone willing to lend a helping hand, involved.

**BEN**

That is why we have come to you students. Here at Beverly Hills High you have each and every opportunity presented to you. We want all the children from preschool to Seniors in high school to have these same amenities.

**After the speech, Riley and Ben are set up in a tent outside of West Beverly Hills High handing out brochures, Guides, facts sheets; they are also taking donations and volunteer sign-ups.**

**BEN**

**(**Talking to Riley while handing out brochures)

You are a very motivational speaker Riley.

**RILEY**

I like to think that I have...passion for this sort of thing. It's not every day you get kids to volunteer or give donations.

**BEN**

Still, you have a way of getting what you want. Whether with the words coming from your mouth or the way you make a person feel comfortable around you.

**RILEY**

Thanks. You are a great speaker too.

**BEN**

In my line of work, you have to be. You can't get anywhere if you don't have presence and a powerful voice to go along.

**As they pass out clip boards, Ben gets a call from his office. He steps away.**

**Riley continuous handing out pamphlets when a young woman in her early twenties begins talking to her.**

**RILEY**

(TO THE WOMAN)

Excuse me ma'am if you are looking for the donation box, its right here.

**WOMAN**

Actually I was looking for Ben.

**RILEY**

**(**PUZZLED)

For Ben? What for?

**WOMAN**

To get him to sign the divorce papers.

**RILEY**

You are married to Ben? You must be 5 years younger than I am.

**WOMAN**

It was a hasty situation. If you see him can you hand him these papers and tell him to get back to me.

**RILEY**

Yeah sure. Whats your name?

**WOMAN**

**(**GETS CLOSE TO RILEY)

Kayla.

**Kayla leaves and Riley stands handing out more clipboards. As the day comes to an end, Riley starts to pack everything. Ben then steps out from the school and approached Riley.**

**BEN**

**(**HANDING RILEY A FLOWER)

To the most radiant and beautiful partner I have ever had the pleasure of working with.

**RILEY**

(OBVIOUSLY UPSET)

Thanks! Who is Kayla?

**BEN**

(CAUGHT OFF GUARD)

What?

**RILEY**

A woman named Kayla stopped by to hand me these.

**Riley gives him the divorce papers.**

**BEN**

I can explain

**RILEY**

Really? I'm curious.

**BEN**

We met a couple of months ago before I asked you out. She was a secretary for Joan McBride. Joan told me that she was out of her luck with medical insurance for her daughter... so I married her so they could get proper medical care.

**RILEY**

And am I supposed to believe that you got nothing in return.

**BEN**

No. You're not. See... Kayla is the daughter of a powerful man, Michael Martinez, who owns half of my companies stock. Technically Brinkley Enterprise is not really mine.

**RILEY**

What does that have to do with Kayla?

**BEN**

Absolutely everything. Kayla had a falling out with her father many years ago. She cut him out from her life after she got pregnant and the baby's father disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and he cut her out from his will. She had dirt on him. And I needed to get my hands on it.

**RILEY**

You had an ulterior motive.

**BEN**

Yes I did. But I didn't do anything she didn't want to. I got my dirt and she got medical insurance for her kids.

**RILEY**

I don't believe you.

**Riley walks away and gets into her car. Ben follows and stands at the window.**

**BEN**

If you think for a second that I would do to you what I did for her, you are mistaken.

**RILEY**

How do I know you're not with me because you want something?

**BEN**

Earlier today I told you, you got what you wanted. I'm no different. When I want something I go for it without hesitation. If you don't believe me ask Kayla yourself.

**Ben hands her the signed divorce papers. Kayla's address is clearly stated towards the bottom of the page.**

**BEN**

I know you're going to want to know if I'm telling you the truth. So here, I'll make it easier.

**Ben walks away disappointed, leaving Riley head down in shame for not trusting Ben.**

**Riley puts her car on drive and drives away. Ben is in his limo sinisterly watching her leave as he grabs a glass of Champagne.**

**INT. MELROSE PLACE. POOLSIDE. SUNSET. (CONTINUOUS)**

**As the song "Teenagers, " by The Chain Gang of 1974, plays we get an overhead shot, and shots of the city, as the sun sets. As we arrive at 4616 Melrose Place, we see Lauren enjoying a cocktail with Riley next to the grill, Caleb is once swimming, Ella is on the lounging chair sulking, and new resident Tony comes out from his apartment.**

**TONY**

(TO EVERYONE)

Hey guys, mind if I join you

**RILEY**

No not at all. You're our new neighbor right?

**TONY**

Yeah I just moved into apartment 6.

**RILEY**

Cool. Well I'm Riley, and this is Lauren.

**LAUREN waves**

**LAUREN**

I live next to you. With Ella.

**She points at Ella who is still looking down.**

**TONY**

The blond glaring at her phone?

**LAUREN**

Yep, thats Ella.

**TONY**

Well she looks lovely.

**LAUREN**

She is. Once you get to know her.

**RILEY**

So Tony, is it your first time in L.A?

**TONY**

No, actually I came here often for business.

**LAUREN**

What did you do?

**TONY**

I'm a book publisher. I sit around reading books all day.

**RILEY**

That must be fun. And the money must be great.

**TONY**

Not as much as you think. It was great at first, but when it consumes all of to your life. Day, Night, you're always on the clock. The money's great though. What do you do Riley?

**RILEY**

I was a kindergarten teacher, but I was fired...

**TONY**

Really? What for?

**RILEY**

I used my sick days for to do a photo shoot for jeans ad.

**TONY**

NO WAY! I knew I recognized you. Girl you are hot.

**They laugh**

**RILEY**

Now I'm actually running a foundation for underprivileged schools and students and their families.

**TONY**

Sounds very fulfilling.

**RILEY**

It is.

**TONY**

Lauren, what about you? What is it that you do from 9 to 5?

**LAUREN**

I'm a doctor. I work at Wilshire Memorial

**TONY**

No way! That must have taken dedication.

**LAUREN**

Oh yeah.

**Ella approaches them and takes a seat with Lauren. She turns to Tony.**

**ELLA**

HI! I'm Ella.

**TONY**

Tony.

**ELLA**

Well welcome to the building.

**TONY**

Thanks. You guys really roll out the punches with the welcome wagon.

**RILEY**

Actually we do this almost every weekend.

**TONY**

So you guys are like a family here.

**ELLA**

Something like that.

**As Lauren, Riley, Tony and Ella talk Morgan walks out of her apartment. She walks down the stairs as if she owned them. She passes The group and doesn't say a word to any of them. Morgan then sprints and jumps into the pool where she swims towards Caleb who is resting his head on the edge of the pool on the other side.**

**MORGAN**

(To Caleb)

Hey stranger.

**CALEB**

Gees Morgan you scared me.

**MORGAN**

I know.

**CALEB**

You sound happy.

**MORGAN**

I am. David and I are planning on moving. We saw the cutest mansion on Hollywood Hills, next to Brad and Angelina.

**CALEB**

How does David feel about moving?

**MORGAN**

Well, he isn't too keen on the idea, but I think that we need to start our lives away from this place.

**SHE TURNS AND GLARES AT LAUREN**

**MORGAN**

Away from her.

**CALEB**

I don't know why you are too worried about Lauren. She's a sweet girl. I doubt she still has feelings for David.

**MORGAN**

Doesn't matter. As long as David is around her, he'll never truly love me.

**She goes under water and swims away. David comes out from his apartment in a pair of trunks and a V-neck shirt. She passes by Lauren and Ella and stands behind Riley to greet Tony.**

**DAVID**

(Extending his hand)

You must be Tony. I'm David.

**TONY**

Hey David, How did you know my name? Wait are you a psychic?

**DAVD**

(Laughs)

I ran into Jane at the Restaurant.

**TONY**

Oh, right. Jane mentioned you owned Cole's. I love the risotto.

**DAVID**

You've been to my restaurant?

**TONY**

Yeah, My ex and I use to go there every time I came into town on business.

**Caleb gets out of the pool and dry's off. He walks into his apartment without saying a word. Tony lingers on him as he walks away. Ella notices his glance at Caleb and immediately put it together.**

**Morgan too gets out of the pool and grabs David by the arm.**

**MORGAN**

Why don't you swim with me? The water is getting lonely without you.

**DAVID**

Tony, this is my wife Morgan.

**MORGAN**

HI!

**TONY**

Wow! You are gorgeous!

**MORGAN**

Thanks I know.

**Tony gives a disapproving look at her comment.**

**MORGAN**

C'mon David, I want to swim.

**Morgan and David leave and get in the pool.**

**TONY**

Let me guess, spoiled rich girl with daddy problems.

**ELLA**

(Taking a sip from her margarita)

You have no idea. I'm going to go inside now. I have a very important lunch meeting tomorrow, and I want to look my absolute best.

**Ella walks into her apartment. She rushes into her bedroom and looks out before closing it completely. She walks towards her window at the back of the room as she dials a number on her phone.**

**She gets an answer. It's someone she knows.**

**ELLA**

Are you busy?-Great, I'll be over in half an hour.

**She ends the calls and goes into her closet.**

**Back in the courtyard Riley decides it's time to head in.**

**RILEY**

(Yawning)

I'm going to make a pot of coffee. You guys want to come.

**TONY**

Yeah sure. I haven't gone grocery shopping and I need an extra kick for tonight.

**LAUREN**

Yeah I'm in.

**INT. RILEY'S APARTMENT. (CONTINUOUS)**

**Inside they are in the kitchen talking when Riley turns to the window. She sees Drew coming in wearing his scrubs and a pack. She immediately closes the blinds.**

**Outside Drew notices empty bottles and cans, and feels left out. He is about to head into his apartment when Jane creeps up behind him and scares him.**

**Drew jumps.**

**DREW**

SHIT! Jane you almost gave me a heart attack.

**JANE**

Well then it's a good thing you're a doctor.

**DREW**

Unfortunately for you if I die I won't be much help.

**JANE**

(SEDUCTIVELY)

Anyways, I have a medical emergency I need your help with.

**INT. JANE'S PENTHOUSE. NIGHT. (CONTINUOUS)**

**The song "When the Sun Goes Down" by the Arctic Monkeys plays when Jane grabs Drew's hand and he follows her to the Penthouse.**

**In her apartment Jane throws Drew on her bed. She unbuttons her blouse exposing her black lace bra she is wearing. He leans up and begins to kiss her slowly going down to her neck and then down to her breast's, at which point he removes the bra. He then flips her around and the kiss intensely. The camera pans around to the windows and we get a transition shot of the sun slowly coming up and shining through the window.**

**Drew wakes up to find Jane gone and sees a note lying on the pillow next to him.**

**He reads the note to himself.**

**DREW**

(Muttering, finishing the sentence)

"Let yourself out. Thanks for last night."

**Moments later Drew goes into the Jane's kitchen, grabs, eggs, pancake mix, milk, and butter. He begins to prepare breakfast when Jane enters the room and is startled t find him still in her apartment.**

**JANE**

Drew, I thought I made it clear that you had to leave.

**DREW**

(Confused)

Really, I just assumed you wanted breakfast.

**JANE**

Well I guess I can't turn down pancakes.

**Drew pours her a glass of orange juice and gives her a plate of pancakes as she sits down.**

**JANE**

So how's working with Michael?

**DREW**

(Sitting down at the table)

It was great at first, especially after he dropped the charges against me and looked into the heart valve. But now, I don't know...

**JANE**

You feel unsatisfied...

**DREW**

Yeah... how did you know?

**JANE**

Trust me, when you're married to a man like Michael and you've had a life with him, you understand what it means to be unsatisfied.

**DREW**

I still can't believe you were married to him. I mean he's an ass, and you're so sweet. I just don't see it.

**JANE**

Well... neither did he.

**DREW**

I also can't believe he would leave you for another woman because as far as I can tell, you are everything a man wants in a woman. You're beautiful, smart. And very wise.

**JANE**

Look Drew, This is fun and all, but honestly I just wanted to have fun. The past 2 years have been chaotic, and I just wanted to find an outlet to relieve some stress.

**DREW**

(Insulted)

So what? I'm only your boy toy?

**JANE**

(Putting her dishes into the sink)

You knew what you were getting yourself into when we started this. Besides now you can go on pining over Riley.

**DREW**

I'm not pining.

**JANE**

Could have fooled me. Aren't you going to be late to work?

**DREW**

(Putting his cup of coffee down)

I work the graveyard shift tonight. Well I guess I'll get going.

**JANE**

Good, because I'm going to have company.

**Drew is at the door with his shirt and shoes in hand. His wallet and keys on the other. **

**DREW**

I have to hand it to you Jane... When you want something you know exactly how to get it.

**Drew leaves and Jane stands watching him.**

**INT. THE QUIMBY APARTMENTS. MORNING.**

**Ella awakens to her phone ringing. It's her alarm. She stands up and walks towards the bathroom. In the bed another woman, Quinn Johnson, sits up in bed holding her head. Her black hair is a mess. She looks up squinting.**

**QUINN**

Ella? What time is it?

**ELLA V.O**

(Yelling from the bathroom)

It's 7:42.

**QUINN**

Ugh, how can you wake up this early?

**Ella is in the bathroom getting out of her clothes. She turns on the hot water and walks back into the room.**

**ELLA**

Some of us have a day time job. Not everyone can have the glamorous life of a club-promoter.

**QUINN**

Whatever! Why do you have to work on a Saturday?

**ELLA**

Caleb is forcing me to try and get back a big client we lost when Amanda went to prison.

**QUINN**

I hope you get him back. It's criminal you have to work on a Saturday.

**ELLA**

(Getting in the shower, water pours all over her body)

Believe me; I would love to get back in bed with you, but... I also need to make a living.

**QUINN**

So do I but you don't see me working 24/7.

**Quinn gets nude, we see her buttocks as she strides into the bathroom and into the shower with Ella. Ella is surprised but very pleased. They kiss, and the scene fades to black.**

**INT. WHILSHIRE MEMORIAL. MORNING. (CONTINUOUS)**

**Michael Mancini is getting out of the OR, when Jane, his ex-wife approaches him.**

**She is wearing a black button up blouse and skin tight jeans, and a pair of boots with a high heel.**

**MICHAEL**

Jane, what an unpleasant surprise.

**JANE**

Michael. How are you? I see you still have that charm I fell in love with all those years ago.

**MICHAEL**

What do you want Jane?

**JANE**

I want to talk about Sydney.

**MICHAEL**

Sydney? What could you possibly want to talk about that train wreck?

**JANE**

My sister is going through a lot, so I suggest you keep your smart-ass comments to yourself.

**MICHAEL**

Is? Don't you mean was?

**JANE**

No. I meant what I said. Do you have somewhere private we can speak in?

**MICHAEL**

(Stunned)

Yeah sure. My office.

**Jane follows Michael to his office. A nurse approaches Michael to give him an envelope. He opens the door and they walk inside.**

**As Michael sits in his chair Jane looks around a sees a picture of them together from when they were married. She picks it up in total amazement.**

**JANE**

You still have this?

**MICHAEL**

Of course I do. It was my first marriage.

**JANE**

God, look at how young we were.

**MICHAEL**

Yeah, yeah, yeah. What this about Syd I have to hear?

**Jane puts the picture down and sits down. Michael is intrigued.**

**JANE**

Fine, I'll get straight to the point. Syd is still alive.

**Michael's eyes widen. The screen fades to black.**

**INT. WPK. (CONTINUOUS)**

**Ella rushes into her office with her purse in one hand and her phone on the other. Her office phone rings.**

**ELLA**

(Hanging her purse on a chair, answering her phone)

WPK, Ells Simms speaking.

**CALEB V.O.**

Ella how'd it go on your lunch date yesterday? I didn't have a chance to ask at the pool.

**ELLA**

(In Caleb's office)

He cancelled. I told you this would be very difficult. Roland is not another celebrity who I can massage his ego, and that's it.

**CALEB**

I gave you this task because I know you are great at your job. Ella lately you've been lacking everything in your job. You've ignore clients, you're late for everything. I don't see the old Ella in you anymore, but I know she is still in there.

**Ella begins to pace back and forth in Caleb's office. **

**ELLA**

I am still the same ruthless person I was. Look, I said this was going to be hard but not impossible. So, I have nothing to do here, I would like to get back to my job.

**Ella leaves irritated but finding the motivation to get passed her insecurities in her marriage. She enters her office and grabs the phone. She dials a number. **

**ELLA**

(On the phone with Jonathan Roland's assistant)

Tell Mr. Roland, that I have an interesting proposition for him. I'm going to be waiting at Cole's-he has the address- and tell him I expect to see him at 6 for dinner.

**Ella clicks and hangs up. She has a smirk and sits back down. **

**INT. MICHALES OFFICE. WILSHIRE MEMORIAL. (CONTINUOUS)**

**Michael is looking through his window behind his desk. Jane sits quietly on the other side. **

**JANE**

Well. Aren't you going to say anything?

**MICHAEL**

How can Sydney be alive? I saw her body at the morgue.

**JANE**

Well, we took a page from your book. Syd is in trouble. She is living in Sacramento.

**MICHAEL**

What's this have to do with me?

**JANE**

Oh Michael, stop with the act. I know you were banging Syd long before I came back to L.A.

**MICHAEL**

She came after me!

**JANE**

I can care less. Before she faked her death all those years ago, she felt Craig was hiding something. She doesn't know what, but two years ago. Before she "died" someone called her.

**MICHAEL**

I knew Syd, she would have told me about this.

**JANE**

Michael, Sydney was using you. But aside from that… a woman called her and told her she would pay. Sydney panicked and called me. We couldn't trace back the call to a person, but we did find out where the call came from.

**MICHAEL**

Where?

**JANE**

New York.

**MICHAEL**

New York? Did Sydney know anyone from New York?

**JANE**

No. That is why we thought you could help us.

**MICHAEL**

And you think someone is what? Trying to kill her? Because that's what you're making this out to be.

**JANE**

Michael I came here for a yeas or no answer. If you can't give me one or the other, I have nothing to do here.

**Jane gets up and is about to leave. Michael stares pensively. **

**MICHAEL**

I'll help you. But I want to see Sydney first.

**Jane doesn't seem to like the idea, but she smiles. **

**On the next Melrose Place.**

**Riley confronts Kayla on her marriage with Ben, while Ben acts shifty towards Riley. Tony is offered to pen a memoir from a celebrity but gets caught in a scandal. Ella finally has the meeting that can help or hurt her career, and Jonah makes a surprise appearance. Morgan and David make their decision to move out, but hit a road bump when a cook from Coles is found dead at the restaurant. Lauren and Drew reconcile and they decide to go to Sacramento to visit Drew's sister. On their visit to Sacramento, Drew and Lauren see something shocking. Michael finally comes face to face with Sydney after finding out she is still alive. **

**NOTE:**

**So this takes place after the last episode I put up. It takes place two years later and serves as the third episode in my second season. In the future I will try to give more detail but because this one was rushed I hope you guys don't get confused and lost. I'm still also trying to figure out how to use word correctly because I rarely use it so be patient. **


End file.
